Gumball VS Darwin - Part 1
by LilGumball92
Summary: In this part 1 adventure, Gumball has missed Darwin for 2 years, he is 19 and so is Darwin. Anais is only 15, and 2 years ago they're parents split. Gumball hasn't seen his dad or Darwin for 2 years, and same for Nicole and Anais.


Gumball VS Darwin: Ultimate Destruction

Special thanks to Chloe and Chanel, you guys are the best!

Gumball knew it had to come, they wouldn't be children forever, and as soon as the sun went down, he went to bed. He couldn't take any chances. Anais was now 15, and Gumball and Darwin were 19. Richard and Nicole split about 2 years ago, and Gumball lives with Anais and Nicole. As for Darwin, he lives with Richard, and Gumball hasn't seen Darwin in 2 years, since they're parents split. Richard was forced to move out, and so was Darwin. Nicole can't get over it, she still misses Darwin. I mean, he is her child. Gumball misses him too, but he doesn't show it. He thinks he is too "cool" to cry. That's Gumball, all right. Anais still makes fun of Gumball because, well, did you think he got any brighter? Gumball doesn't go to college, but Darwin does. This made Richard go broke, but he thinks it was worth it. Now Nicole is forcing Gumball into school. College, to be more specific. "Gumball, your 19. Your as bright as a rock, and you haven't seen Darwin since you were 16. I think it's time you go to college. And Anais will go, too." Nicole said, firmly. Gumball called Penny and told her the news. "Gumball, I think this is great! Which one is she sending you to? Elmore University, right? I go there! We could take the same dorm! Mine is all for me, but I can move stuff around for you." Penny said gleefully. "OK Penny, but don't get too excited. I won't go for long. Just until I get a few classes in, because Darwin goes there, too. I don't wanna see him, stand there awkwardly, then walk off like nothing happened. It won't be fun, but being with you will," Gumball said, a smile forming on his face. He told Penny to meet him by the fountain at Elmore Mall. To his surprise, Darwin was waiting there for Carrie. Gumball told himself, Just don't look at him. Ignore him, and he'll ignore you. Now, what did Gumball do? "Oh, hey, Darwin. Long time no see. Hehe…" Gumball said, the most awkward smile forming on his face. Darwin was silent for a while, until he finally said something. "Oh, yeah. Hello". Not even an OH HI. Just a "hello". Now Gumball was hurt. He decided to tell him. "Hey, buddy, I missed you. But guess what? We get to go the same college! Isn't that crazy?!" Gumball said, the awkward smile not disappearing. "Oh, yeah. Great. I get to spend my school days with the brother I had to abandon 2 years ago. Nice." Just as he finished his sentence, Carrie came over and kissed Darwin on the cheek. "Hey Darwin" Carrie said. "When did Gumball get here? Wait, do you remember him?" Carrie asked. "Of course I remember him. But it's been too long to catch up. Why bother?" Darwin said, shaking his head. A tear rolled down Gumball's face, meaning he was human. "That hurts, but if you don't to make an effort, then that's alright, too." Gumball texted Penny, "New plan, meet me at Joyful Burger in 5". Gumball tapped his feet, waiting for penny to show. When she did, she asked him, "Are you alright? Your face is wet." Gumball forgot to wipe the tear off his face. More accurate, tears. "Yeah. The reason for the change of plans is, because I saw Darwin at the fountain. I told him what's going on, and he said why bother to catch up when it's been almost 3 years?" Gumball said, another tear falling down his face. Penny hugged him, and said "It will be alright, Gumball." Gumball feared that Darwin would never talk to him again, but he didn't want to be hurt. "You always say that, but it never is. I just… I wish I could go back to when we were twelve." Gumball said, a massive lump forming in his throat. Before Darwin left, he stared at Gumball, then did the last part of they're secret hand shake. Gumball did it too, then turned back to Penny. "Let's go to my place, grab my stuff, and head off. Sound good?" Penny nodded. They headed off, but all Gumball could think of was Darwin, and how angry but sad he was at him. He made his hands into a fist, then realizing he would scare Penny, he loosened his fists. When they reached his house, Nicole was lounging on the couch, staring at the TV, which was turned off. She had a blanket over her, and she had tears in her eyes. She was obviously mourning over Darwin being gone. "Hey, Mom." Gumball said, walking over. "Guess what you'll never believe? I saw Darwin earlier by the fountain at Elmore Mall, waiting for Penny." Gumball got another lump in his throat. "Oh, that's great, honey. Whenever you see him again, tell him I said hi. And why he's never come to visit. And that I miss him alot"-Gumball cut her off, "Mom, I get it. Just, write it down for me, I'll give it to him tomorrow. If I see him tomorrow. But you GOT to back off." Gumball said, fearing of what his mother would do. Would he be grounded? Or worse? Would he be banned from seeing Penny? "OK honey. Anais is upstairs. I have tater tots in the oven. I ordered a pizza. Penny can stay for dinner if she wants." Gumball knew something was wrong. Why wasn't she being… herself? "Mom, me and penny were gonna grab some of my stuff and head to her dorm. I mean it is summer. In a few weeks we start up school again. I thought it would be good to head over there for a while." Gumball said, looking at Penny. Nicole just sat there, another tear forming in her eye. "You're growing up too fast. Soon Anais will be gone, then I'll have no one. I… just miss your father. But when he lounges everywhere, doesn't do anything, it frustrates me. It gets on my nerves. You understand, right?" She looked at him, hoping for approval. He nodded, but then had flash backs from his child hood. Of course he missed his dad, that was obvious. But he understood her loud and clear. When he went out for mayo once, he came home with a trashed car, weird clothing everywhere, and the only thing it looked like he did was put on pants. But his dad was his hero. He just… didn't want to grow up to be like him. Luckily, he didn't. He's… kinda like his mom. Kinda mean, but nice at the same time. A… mix. Tomorrow, hopefully, he would see Darwin again. But he didn't know if he would or not. This scared him. "Mom, I'm gonna go upstairs and get some of my stuff. Call me if you need me k?" Nicole nodded.

PART 1

Thank you guys for reading this! If you expect a fight, there will be one soon! But in the meantime, let's give good reviews ok? Bai!


End file.
